The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 21
This is episode 21 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Everett and Lee Dixon This episode was done by Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 5 "So Ken want to spend the night with me" Rose asked. "Sure, as long as it's okay with your family" Ken said. "It's okay with them, they really don't care" Rose said. "Okay" Ken said. They walked into the house to see Pete beating Jessie. "Stop" Ken screamed. Pete walked up to Ken and hit him "You don't tell me what to do" Pete said. "It's the end of the goddamn world, we have enough evil without you beating your wife" Ken said. Pete hit Ken again and said "I want him out of my house". Ken and Rose got out of the house "Why did you do that" Rose said. "So your okay with your dad beating your mom" Ken said. "No I'm not, but I don't want the same thing to happen to me and Ron" Rose said. Ken walked away and said "The fuck is up with people these days". *Cue theme music* "So Gregory, do we get jobs assigned to us or what" Tyreese said. "Well what are you people good at, all of you will be assigned jobs, except for you Carl, you get to be a regular kid again" Gregory said. "Well I'm good at hunting" Tyreese said. "You could be our hunter, what about you" Gregory said, he pointed at Michonne. "I'm quick on my feet" She said. "You can go on supply runs" Gregory said. "I'm a good sharpshooter" Morgan said. "You can be a guard" Gregory said. "You can all get to your jobs tommorow, but today get to know everyone around here" Gregory said. "Hey Carl why don't you go play with those kids over there" Morgan said. "Fine" Carl said. He went to play with three other kids. "Luckily they get to have fun these days huh, I'm Brianna by the way" A woman said. "Yeah, they are lucky" Tyreese said. "You think we'll find the rest of the group Tyreese" Morgan said. "Yeah we will, he Brianna is there a bar around here" Tyreese said. "No, but you can get beers at the store over there" Brianna said. "I'll stay here, get to know everyone" Michonne said. "Let's get some beers Tyreese" Morgan said. The two walked to the store. "So is there a salon around here" Michonne said. "Yeah a nail salon over there" Brianna said. "This really is slice of the past" Michonne said. "There's a party today at the diner, everyone go there" Eric said to everyone he passed. "Are you guys coming to the party today" Eric said. "Yeah we will" Daryl said. Eric left them. Ken walked up to them "So you guys going to the party" Ken said. "Yeah, is Rose and her family going, it would be a good chance for you to get closer to them" Daryl said. "I don't know and I don't care, you know Pete beats Jessie, and Rose hasn't done anything about it" Ken said. "Jesus, you should tell Douglas" Daryl said. "Pete's a big sack of shit if he does that" Rick said. "Yeah he is Rick, I'll go tell Douglas right now" Ken said. He walked away from them, "Okay Rick, you should rest, I'll wake you up when the party starts" Daryl said. Ken walks up to Douglas "You do know that Pete beats his wife in front of his children right. The party was starting and Rick and Daryl were walking into the diner. They sat down at the table Ken was at. "So what a party, tons of food, singing and dancing, and perfect service, the only thing that would make it better was if I had Rose with me" Ken said. Pete walked up to the table where Jessie was sitting at, he had a knife "Get back in the house" he said. Regina got in front of him "You've had to much to drink, put the knife down and leave" she said. "Don't tell me what to do" Pete said, he slit Reginas throught. Blood started to gush from her throat. "Cover the childrens eye's" Ken screamed. He tackled Pete. Pete tried to stab Ken but Ken took his knife. He started to stab Pete. After he killed Pete he got up and looked at what he did. "DAD" Rose and Ron yelled. *End of episode* Category:Issues